<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'manburg- or, how to take back a country with your family by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702883">L'manburg- or, how to take back a country with your family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Family Dynamics, Gen, Kinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which tommy and wilbur are kicked out of l'manburg. they find phil and technoblade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. exiled and homebound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur coughs, leaning against Tommy for support as they run, -the spirit of L’manburg cries as what was hers is exiled and what was hers betrays her- dodging the hunters. “Where do we go now, Wil?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a minute, but Wilbur replies, voice shaky. “Techno ‘n Phil. We have to get to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” There’s the sharp snap of a branch, and blue eyes go wide- an arrow buries itself in Wilbur’s back. “Fuck! Wil!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur gives him a small smile, blood spilling out of his mouth. “Tommy- Tommy you have to-” A shaking hand reaches up to the ring on a chain around his neck, -tinted by purple enchantment- and Tommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Calls</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rest of the family -it’s night-black and ocean-blue, and honey-gold, and deep blood-red-  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feathers fly in front of his vision, and there’s the sound of a sword pulled out of its sheath. He relaxes. “Phil…Techno...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two-”  The blond stops as he sees Wilbur, and his eyes fill with anger, deep golden fire and night black voids as he folds his wings around them. “What. Happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got kicked outta L’manburg…” Wilbur states, before slumping over. Phil catches him, holding him close to his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s...Techno...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here, Toms.” There’s the soft pat of his hair from his older brother. Phil growls something lowly- and there’s the swirl of feathers and night black sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there’s the feeling of bright golden sun, and grass under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he faints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-kicked us out…” That’s honey-gold, soft chords and notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want us to do?” ...that’s night-black, feathers and stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...government.” Blood-red and iron and bright fire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ocean-blue and crackling energy sits up, blinking sleep away. “Mh…? Blood-red? Night-black? Honey-gold?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Hey Tommy.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right. He was Tommy right now, not ocean-blue. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Sorry you guys.” Tommy sits up, eyes flashing a deep blue. The others give him a grin as Techno sits next to him, eyes flashing blood-red- Wilbur’s flash honey-gold and Phil’s night-black- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We learned everything from Wilbur. You’re alright though?” Tommy knows Techno’s asking about calling them by their Names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Forgot where I was for a moment.” Tommy gives him a half grin. “Are you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as Phil says it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their father snorts softly. “Go on. Just don’t raze the place to the ground.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno cheers softly, ruffling Tomy’s hair gently. “Anarchy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that’s...let’s take a breather before we take back L’manburg.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Wilbur. You two need a break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft strumming of Wilbur’s guitar fills the air, and the blond relaxes, remembering better days. “Are we ready?” Techno’s at the door, cape, crown and mask on. He throws Wilbur a jacket and some gloves, -who grunts as they fly at his face- who puts them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks Techno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be alright Toms? Not too cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gives him a stare. “Techno. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrive</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the cold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you do. Okay. Let’s go.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they set off.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ravine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which they find a ravine, and Dream shows up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy is standing at the edge of a ravine, peering over the side. “Techno! Come look!” The pinkette crosses his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, Toms. Phil would kill us if you died while the two of us were watching you.” Reluctantly, Tommy steps back next to Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really watching, is it, Techno? He gave us permission to take L’manburg back.” The pinkette gives him a deadpan stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always a charmer, aren’t you, love?” They whip around to the soft laughter of a masked man, who saunters over to Technoblade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there, pretty boy~”  Techno’s voice is soft laughter as the other wraps his arms around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream -emerald-green and leaves and wind- hums, kissing Techno gently. Then he promptly smacks him across the cheek. “You idiot! I don’t get a single fucking letter from you! And then you show up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> land! Without so much as a notice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno winces. “I deserved that. Sorry, dear.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that again.” Wilbur rolls his eyes at the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two can stop flirting? Please? We have to take back our country.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smirks. “I’m here to help, Wilbur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...giving us support?” They had moved into the ravine Tommy had found, setting a little camp up under a ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to support you from the shadows.” The sandy blond explains as he leans against Techno. “I can’t visibly get involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay drama king.” Techno laughs softly, wrapping the other in his cloak as he pouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But seriously.” Green eyes glint in the firelight. “If I get involved...I’ll be taking sides. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay neutral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno laughs, pressing a kiss to the blond’s forehead. “I understand. I just need you to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> be careful, love. You aren’t Vanishing on me.” They all winced at that. Vanishing was...a painful thing, and you wouldn’t respawn as the same person. Techno chuckled softly, lifting scarred knuckles to his lips, dusting light kisses across them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, dear.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. manburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which 3/4's of the SBI survey Manburg, and things are revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re on a hill, overlooking ‘Manburg’. Nothing was wrong, exactly...but...something in the air was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur, the walls!” Tommy points and there’s the sound of pick on stone, and - </span>
  <em>
    <span>rubble falling, the cries of the trapped and hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>- the walls of L’manburg fall. “-bur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head, trying to clear it of the daze. “Fucking….I hate that, sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno huffs softly. “This is what you get, Wilbur, for being-.” He’s cut off by the brunette hitting him on the shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it! We can’t all be like you!” WIlbur rolls his eyes, although it was fondly. “Seriously, though...why do I have to be the one who </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protects</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The word is said like it’s something...more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you wanted to be?” Tommy raises an eyebrow, and scoffs slightly. “Look. We should get back to the camp...I think Dream’s waiting for us.” The pink-haired male brightens up at that, moving away.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur is quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream frowns, placing a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder. “Wilbur? Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honey-golden eyes stare back at him, and when he speaks, it is as if many do. “He Vanished, Schlatt has.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You failed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yes.” Wilbur tilts his head, the firelight catching in his eyes as they fade back to a simple brown. “Damnit, why didn’t I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tried your best, didn’t you?” Dream questions softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I did, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He still-” Tears stream down his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did he start crying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” A hand rubs his back gently. “I know. And I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking sorry.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur? Are you okay?” That’s Tommy, voice oddly calm. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it wasn’t that odd, Tommy was always the heart of the group.</span>
  </em>
  <span>) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry. I wasn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to apologize, Wil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckles lightly. “Thanks Tommy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream eyes the two, and slips away to chat with his husband, and culs into his warmth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. gathering allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which they gather allies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to gather allies.” Wilbur speaks, standing at the head of the makeshift war table. “Any ideas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Niki wants L’manburg back. Eret as well, I think.” Dream murmurs, leaning against a pillar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been watching them...?” Tommy’s voice is soft, like waves lapping gently against the shore. “Is Tubbo okay?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream gives him a...calculating look, before nodding. “He’s fine.” Tommy let out a sigh of relief, and Wilbur gives Dream a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. Tommy and I can’t go into ‘Manburg’.” Wilbur winces as he says that. “And...if Schlatt knew you were here, Techno, he wouldn’t let you go...sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I don’t like talking to new people much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes fall onto Dream, who sighs. “Fine. I’ll talk to them. Meet us at the hill overlooking Manburg.” Techno hums, tangling their hands together gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back to me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs softly, leaning his forehead against his husband’s. “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As sure as the sunrise, love. Will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to scarred hands- their golden bands glinting gently in the firelight. “As sure as the moonrise. I’ll come back to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, you two. Stop being so sappy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, Tommy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream slips into Manburg as the stars glitter above him. Niki first, then Eret. Knocking gently on the door, he sighs, waving awkwardly as Niki opens the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that Wilbur and Tommy need my help?” Niki, understandably skeptical, is sitting at the small table in her kitchen, holding a cup of tea. “Where did they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> after Schlatt exiled them?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stares at her through his mask. “They went back to their home. Phil and Technoblade were waiting for them, I believe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wasn’t going to tell her about the things they could do. He didn’t trust her enough for that.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Technoblade? Like, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood God</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Niki questioned, hands tightening around the cup slightly. “They’re siblings with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood God</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, a small, hidden smile on his face, and she relaxes. “They’re in safe hands, Niki.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What do they need me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be their spy. Or ask Tubbo to be...but I don’t want to drag him into another war.” Niki sighs, a look of regret on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be their spy. Schlatt doesn’t trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Fine. Get Tubbo, bring him to the hill that overlooks Manburg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands, giving her a nod. “I’ll be off. I need to talk to Eret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream just...strolls in. “Eret. We need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream…” Eret eyes him. “Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to help take back L’manburg, don’t you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette inhales sharply. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. This won’t take as long as I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft crunch of leaves underfoot alerts Dream, and he whirls, gracefully pulling his ax out and pointing it at the throat of the intruder. A gloved hand is holding the other edge. He laughs softly, sheathing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he’d attack you, Techno!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s being careful, Wilbur. Y’know, like we were.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a flash of blond hair, and Tommy pops up in the front of the group. “Is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy!” Tubbo tackles the blond, and they lay on the grass, soft laughter falling from their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Niki.” Wilbur grins, and the woman hugs him tightly. “...Eret…” The sunglasses wearing male ducks his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Wilbur. I know I have no excuse, but I’m willing to help you take L’manburg back.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stares at him for a moment, but pulls him into the hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a calloused hand that takes Dream’s gently. “You weren’t seen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, love. I made sure of it. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in which the SBI's and Dream talk (and worry Niki)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“The devil sings his praises and god trembles in his wake.” Dream’s eyes were glowing a bright toxic green- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you could see it through the mask </span>
  </em>
  <span>-and it was as if he was staring into the middle distance.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream!? What’s going on?” Niki’s voice is filled with worry, as she moves to place a hand on his shoulder. A hand grips her wrist, stopping her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, wait it out? Technoblade, he’s worrying me!” The Blood God stares at the German woman, gaze unblinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait. He’ll be fine in 3, 2, 1.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, in fact, correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream shifts, holding his head in his hands with slight pain in his voice. “Damn...that one took a lot out of me…”    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, Dream...?” Niki asked anxiously. “You seemed...weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m fine.” Dream hums softly. “Niki, can you get Wilbur and Tommy for me? Techno and I need to talk to them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niki nods softly, already walking off. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the problem, Dream?” Wilbur cocks his head, confusion in his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Schlatt is...some sort of...he-” The green wearing man pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. Techno grips his hand gently, and the freckled man relaxes slightly. “Right. So, Schlatt Vanished. We all know this. He came back as some sort of god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tommy frowns, hands tightening into fists. “That’s not possible. We would have known!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone hid it. Someone fucking hid it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur takes a breath in. “...we can still kill him.” He stares at the others around the table. “You know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nods. “I know…” He pauses before speaking his next words, and something like regret passes over his face. “Wilbur, I know you’re still trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Save</span>
  </em>
  <span> him...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy...I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s decided?” Techno speaks, red eyes roaming around the table. “We kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah….Wilbur?” Dream tilts his head, a clear question in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yes.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. tnt and a reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>...in which the tnt plan is better- and tommy actually has input (plus, dream and techno talk to niki)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hand me the TNT, would you Dream?” Wilbur calls distractedly as he wires the redstone together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t notice the blond that’s behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TNT? What are you doing, Wilbur?” The brunette whirls around, tense- relaxing when he sees the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilbur...what are you doing? You can’t- You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protector</span>
  </em>
  <span>-  Wilbur, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Wilbur gives Tommy a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, I’m doing what I have to do. I- we have to kill Schlatt, right? And I can’t…” Wilbur frowns, trying to form his next words. “I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Protect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right? So, I’m getting around it by protecting everyone from Schlatt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looks hesitant for a moment, but eventually sighs, dropping down next to Wilbur, who blinks at the blond’s willingness to help. “...okay. What do you need me to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno? What’s the relationship between you and Dream?” The crown wearing man blinks at Niki’s question, and stares at the other with carefully concealed wariness in his eyes, his mask sitting down on the table next to them. “I just wanted to know, but it’s alright if you don’t tell me. It’s just...you two seem really close, but you’re described as rivals?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno tilted his head, wondering if he should tell the girl next to him about what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a chance to choose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, love? Do you know where I put the...ah.” Dream laughs awkwardly. Techno feels an almost unwilling smile fall across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really dear? You don’t notice Niki until you’re in the middle of a sentence? Pfft...” Dream pouts, but waves slightly at the woman as he moves to wrap his arms around Techno’s waist. The fuschia haired man laughs, turning to press a soft kiss to his lover’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So mean, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait so...you two are…?” Niki tilts her head, confused. “I don’t want to assume-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughs. “It’s alright Niki. Techno and I are married. We have been for…” He pauses, trying to think of a..reasonable number of years that wouldn’t freak her out. “...ahh...5 or 6 years?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In fact, it was only...50 years. They were still in the honeymoon phase- they were new at this marriage stuff. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and you’ve hidden it for that long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Techno hums, lifting Dream’s hand and pressing a soft kiss to it. “We got really good at it, but it hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...yeah, of course it would hurt. You guys had to act like rivals when you two really loved each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Thanks Niki.” Techno gives her a small smile, and pats her head gently. “That means a lot.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah. It’s no problem…” She pauses to collect her thoughts. “The festival is soon, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, right Dream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I’m not sure, Niki.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno grabs his husband’s hand, staring into his eyes. It was the day of the festival. “Dream. Love, I need you to pull me back if I- if something happens.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles sadly, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “I will. I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno is in the crowd with Niki and Eret- with Wilbur and Tommy on top of the roof. His husband was sitting with them as well, although the masked man was checking his inventory to make sure he had everything he needed if things went south. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo’s making his speech!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s words were true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-schlatt?!” Tubbo is trapped in a box, and Schlatt is standing over him with a large grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technoblade! Come up here, would you? We need to make an </span>
  <em>
    <span>example </span>
  </em>
  <span>of traitors.” The masked man steps warily up to the stage, hand on his crossbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- what do you want me to do, Schlatt? T-take him out to dinner?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Execute him.” The dictator leans next to his ear, whispering softly. “Take him out-”  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno couldn’t do anything. Yes, he was a god, but he couldn’t act against Schlatt- not now-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make this as colorful and painless as possible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bright colors flash, and Tubbo flickers for a moment before disappearing in a flash of smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo went off with a bang </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a split second decision, turning and firing at Schlatt and the other male. He registers their death messages in the chat for a moment before firing into the crowd. There’s a feral yell behind him, and he whirls around, blocking the sword swipe from Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed him, Techno! You killed my best friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to, Tommy! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, he knew my Name!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tommy freezes, sword clattering to the ground. “How did he…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Techno shakes his head. “I honestly don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....we need to figure it out. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a soft hand cupping Techno’s face, and he leans into it gently, closing his eyes- before shoving it off. “Why are you…? I’m- I’m not…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Techno. Dearest...it’s not your fault. He knew your Name. You can’t ignore a command like that.”     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m still- Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno. Love, it’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....I want to hear it from Tommy. Let me hear it from Tommy.” Techno whimpers softly. Dream hums softly, touching their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll forgive you. You know that. It might take a bit, but he’ll forgive you faster than a normal mortal would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...will he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond gives his hand a quick squeeze. “He will.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know. im starting *another* fic. shh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>